Big Brother V.I.P. 1
''Big Brother V.I.P. 1 ''premiered on Thursday, June 7th, 2012. It featured 14 all new Houseguests who had never met previous to entering the house. Format Each week the contestants compete to become Head of Household ''or HoH. The Head of Household is responsible for nominating two Houseguests for eviciton. After the nominations have been revealed, the Head of Household, the two nominees, and 3 other houseguests selected by random draw, compete in another competition for the ''Power of Veto or PoV. The Power of Veto enables the holder to remove one of the two nominated houseguests from the block. If the power is used, the current Head of Household must name a replacement nominee to join them on the block. Afterwards all the houseguests, apart from the Head of Household and the nominated hosueguests, casts their vote to evict either of the two nominees. The houseguest with the most votes, will leave the house. Summary On the first night, fourteen new houseguests moved into the Big Brother House and competed in the first Head of Household competition Big Brother Banana in which they had to hang on to a banana for as long as possible. McKenzie won the competition, and later formed 'The Noobs' alliance with Cray, Mitch and Noah. She nominated the showmance of Michael and Queen for eviction. At the Veto competition (Superveto), Michael dominated and won the Veto, which he used later to save himself from the block. McKenzie put up Simone in his place, as they hadn't spoke. At the eviction, Queen's relationship with Michael came back to bite her as she was evicted by a vote of 9-2. The houseguests then had to put a golf ball into a slot without going over a flood boundary in Putt-ing yourself in Power. Cray won, and stuck to his alliance by nominating physical threat Michael and Sasha as a pawn, for eviction. Samantha and Matthew got into a secret showmance, and promised to take each other to the final 2, while Michael continued to build relationships with the other houseguests. The Veto competition Hubba Bubba Veto ''saw McKenzie take away the power. She later respected her alliance, and kept the nominations the same to go through with the plan to evict Michael. Michael campaigned to the death though, and The Noobs were blindsided as Sasha was evicted 6-4. The tables were turned the next week when Michael correctly guessed what Tengaged thought of the players in the ''Big Brother Yearbook ''competition, and won Head of Household. His new position of power allowed him to solidify his alliance with Simone, and his side-alliances with Destiny and Heather. He later nominated the previous HoHs, who both nominated him: Cray and McKenzie. At the Veto competiiton ''Bathroom Spelling Bee ''Destiny came away with the power, and made an alliance with Cray. Due to personal issues concerning his boyfriend, Derrick unexpectedly quit the game. In an effort to further herself, Destiny used the Veto on Cray, shocking everyone, and house annoyance Noah was put up on the block. At the eviction, Noah's antics saved McKenzie, and he was evicted 6-2. Matthew held on the longest in the endurance HoH competition, ''Big Brother Will, and surprised the others. Not wanting to take a side, he strategized with Samantha about nominating the floaters/under-the-radar players, Adam and Heather, which he went through with. Asking Around, the veto competition, saw Adam win the power by default, as the other's all failed their respective tasks, and took himself off the block. The Secret Showmance plotted to use this to their advantage, to put up Destiny and evict her for being a snake. At the veto ceremony, Matthew went through with the plan, and Destiny was evicted by a 6-1 vote. At a duel-style HoH competition Eliminator, a battle between Mckenzie and Michael arose, but McKenzie came out as the new HoH. Cray, McKenzie and Mitch discussed which pair was better to target: Adam & Heather or Michael and Simone. At the nomination ceremony, she targetted one of each, nominating Heather and Michael. This plan came to back to haunt her, however, when Simone won the Hot Potato Veto competition and took Michael off of the block. She put up Adam, who had an outburst against her, allowing Michael to pull him over to his side, and Heather was voted out of the game by a vote of 5-1. The power struggle continued in the game, as Michael won the Head of Household competition Guesstimate, ensuring his safety for the week. Samantha and Matthew pushed for Michael to continue to target the opposing alliance, which he later did by nominating McKenzie and Mitch, allowing the dynamic duo to sit back and relax. The veto competition Puzzleator ''saw McKenzie come away victorious, and Michael nominated her other ally Cray in her place. Samantha and Matthew continued to make final 2 deals with Michael, Simone, McKenzie and Mitch putting themselves in the best position in the game. Cray's strategic mind saw him be evicted on day 42, while Mitch promised that he would take out Michael for him. Samantha continued to throw the competitions to ensure she wasn't targetted, while McKenzie did the opposite and won the ''Majority Rules ''Head of Household competition. Knowing how dangerous they could be, she nominated the duo of Michael and Simone, ensuring that at least one of them would have to face eviction. An almost-physical confrontation between Mitch and Simone occured, when they threatened to headbutt each other, which was broken up by Big Brother. In the Veto competition ''Double-Whamy, a disheartened Michael lost the veto to his partner-in-crime Simone, who saved herself from the block. Outcast Adam, was nominated in her place, allowing the house to finally take out the underdog Michael, and sent him to the jury house. The next Head of Household took a turn-for-the-worse when Simone won Before or After ''and nominated the last two Noobs, McKenzie and Mitch, for eviction. A deal was made between Adam and Simone to take out McKenzie this week, which was repeated to Samantha and Matthew. It seemed as if it Simone's hopes, were going to plan when Adam won the ''Clowning Around ''veto competition, and kept the nominations the same, seemingly ensuring McKenzie's demise. However, when Mitch started to expose house secrets and started to catch on to alliances, the showmance started to think that it was too big of a risk to keep Mitch in the game, and evicted him 2-1, making a final three alliance with McKenzie, who wasn't going to target them. The duo decided to stop throwing competitions, as they needed to ensure their safety, even though it wasn't necessarily needed. Matthew proved he was the best athlete when he found the most shells in the HoH competition ''Shell Searcher ''and took his second HoH win. At the nomination ceremony, Adam and Simone were nominated as the two outsiders of the alliance. Simone's competition dominance started to grow when she won her fourth competition, and third Veto, ''Clamming Around. Samantha worried, that Simone may make a deal with Matthew, volounteered to go on the block, in one of the biggest moves of the season, to ensure that McKenzie would stay in the game, and to ensure Adam's eviction. Surely enough, the plan worked, and Adam was evicted in the only unanimous vote of the season. Throughout the week, clues to former houseguest's futures were posted around the house, and Samantha stayed up studying to ensure her spot in the final 3 when she won her first competition Big Brother Fortune-Teller. Knowing that it was the PoV that really mattered this week, she took the opportunity at nominations, to re-gain Simone's trust when she saved her, and nominated Matthew and McKenzie for eviction, with a secret plan to take her out. However, the plan was foiled, when Simone won the veto Jukebox Veto despite everyone against her. With Simone holding all of the power this week, she took the opportunity to take out her long time rival, McKenzie, and to avenge Michael's eviction, by sending her to the Jury House. In the final week, the final 3 competed in the last three-part Head of Household competition. Samantha won the Swedish Armed Forces endurance challenge, and advanced to part 3, while Simone dominated against Matthew in the Head of Household ordering physical task, in part 2. In part 3 quiz competition, it came down to an intense tiebreaker, which ended with Samantha prevailing. Samantha was unsure whether to take long-term ally, but popularity threat Matthew, or her some-what unpopular friend, Simone. in the end she stuck to her agreement with Matthew and evicted Simone. The jury then got to have their final words, which ended in a heated speech from Simone. In the end, Samantha won in a landslide vote of 6-1 gaining the votes of Heather, Michael, Adam, McKenzie and Simone, along with the Tengaged public, while Matthew only received a vote from Cray. Houseguests Voting history Notes * : During the Power of Veto competition, Cray took a punishment to be a have-not for one week, while McKenzie and Michael both took punishments to be a have-not for two weeks. * : As a reward for the contestants making it to the halfway point, there were no have/have-nots this week. * : Week 7 was a double eviction week. The house played two week's worth of games - HoH competition, Nominations, PoV competition, PoV ceremony, Eviction - in just one week. * : From the double eviction onwards, there were no have/have-nots. * : While in the jury house, Mitch chose to leave sequester. In replace of his jury vote, the public got to choose who they wanted to win.